To return a favor
by mkampen
Summary: Sequel to 'I'm not gay' (kind of..?) where Albus returns the favor. Slash! Rated M.


**a/n: This is the sequel to ****_'I'm not gay'_****. I think you can read this story without having read the first one, but maybe you should read it anyway? s/9389098/1/I-m-not-gay  
This is the one where Albus returns the favor. (Yes i know it's been like 6 or 7 months between the first one and the sequel, but hey! better late than never right? ...Right?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter universe. I only own the plot for this story. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling (or whatever).**

* * *

"Marry Christmas!" Albus jumped up behind Lysander. He was sitting in the library, reading. Albus had no idea what there was left to read seeing Lysander had finished his homework for the holiday already.

Lysander looked up from the book and turned to Albus. He grinned. "Marry Christmas." He said.

"What're you doing?" Albus asked. "Reading?"

"Mhm…" Lysander nodded, slowly. He'd started reading again. The book, apparently, was very interesting. He didn't look away from the page when Albus sat down on a chair next to him. They didn't say anything for while. Albus just looked at Lysander reading. He was kind of hot, in a nerdy way.

Albus tried to see what he was reading. It seemed to be something about transfiguration. '_Honestly?'_ Albus thought. They hadn't even learned about it yet. That boy really needed to get a hobby. And he had got one; Albus. They'd been together for a week or so already.

Feeling kind of bad, Albus thought of how no one else but Lysander knew he was gay. He meant to tell his family, but he hadn't found the right moment yet. When James asked him why he was suddenly spending so much time with Lysander he'd not had enough time to explain everything so he lied and said he needed help with his homework. He was sure James started to get suspicious.

It's not like him and Lysander had done anything big. They'd only snogged a couple of times, and there was that time when Lysander had given him a blowjob. Albus though of how he'd promised to make up for it but he hadn't been ready at the time.

Albus was ready now, really ready. He just had to get Lysander to a place where they could be alone. Just like they were in the classroom. No one who came and interrupted them. He thought of the broom cupboard down the hall, not far from here. It was the best place he could think of.

The question was how he could get Lysander to come with him without saying aloud 'I wanna try giving you a blowjob, join me to the cupboard?'. He just had to figure something out, he thought. "You know the broom cupboard down the hall?" He asked in an innocent tone.

Lysander didn't look up from his book. "Yes, what about it?"

"Nothing, nothing… Hey, you wanna go for a walk?" asked Albus, moving closer.

"Now? But I'm reading."

Albus rolled his eyes. To be that smart, Lysander really could be stupid sometimes. This was not going to work if Lysander didn't catch up on the hints.

"Yeah, now." He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I thought we could go to the broom cupboard and I can do to you what you did to me in the empty classroom that time."

"A cupboard? Really?" Lysander finally looked away from the book. Albus did a kind of cunning smirk. Lysander sighed. "Stop that! Your Slytherin is showing."

But Albus didn't stop. Instead he raised an eyebrow. "Yesterday you said it was a big turn on."

"Yes, and I would like not to have a boner in public." Lysander whispered between clenched teeth.

"That's why there are broom cupboards." Almost sang Albus. He still didn't stop smirking. And now he was slowly stroking two fingers up Lysander's thigh. Lysander shivered.

Albus could see his boner grow. It gave him a kind of satisfactory feeling to think he had that kind of power over him. "Thank God for robes, right?" He said, still smirking.

Lysander laid his head back and let out a low moan. Albus kept teasing him 'til the point he couldn't concentrate about anything. He looked at him with lust-filled eyes. "Fine, if you can't wait." He said as he stood up. "Lets do this."

Albus tried to keep a straight face. "No, it's okay. If you wanna read, you read."

"What?" Lysander asked. "You do all this, and _then_ you say you can wait?"

"Yeah, you know, no hurry. Take your time." Albus smiled. Of course he was joking. He wanted this just as much him.

"Albus Severus. I swear to Merlin, get your bloody arse–"

"Fine, fine." He laughed. As he passed Lysander he whispered, "Demanding. I like it." He could almost hear Lysander roll his eyes.

.o.o.

"Are you sure about this, Al?" They had locked the door with magic, and put a silent spell on it.

Albus nodded. "Yeah, lets do this."

The thing is, he didn't quite know what to do. He didn't know that much about sex, or different kinds of sex. He knew about blowjobs, and handjobs, and anal, and all that stuff, but he didn't know how to do those things. He'd never needed to know. The main problem now was that he knew how to _get_ a blowjob, not how to _give_ one.

He figured he had to ask Lysander, no matter how embarrassing it might be. "Eh… how do I…?" Albus asked, his face turning red.

Lysander looked confused for a moment before realising what he meant. He shifted awkwardly his weight from one leg to another and back. Pulling a hand through his beautiful blond hair. "Well, you just kinda… um, remember what I did? To you? Just do that." Albus looked thoughtful, so Lysander continued. "But you don't have to swallow if you don't want to. You can spit it out, or I can tell you when I'm close so you can finish off with a handjob." Lysander turned quite red too as he talked.

Albus nodded slowly. "I think I'll go for the last one. Only one question though…" Lysander sent him a questioning and encouraging look, as to tell him to ask the question. And he did. "What's a handjob, exactly? I mean, like, how do you give a handjob?" He felt _so_ stupid. "Sorry…"

Lysander laughed shortly. That certainly wasn't the question he was expecting. "No, it's okay. Wow. You're really new to this, aren't you?" he said and noticed Albus' embarrassed expression. "It's like, you know… masturbating, but on someone else."

"You can do that? That's a _thing_?" Albus asked. _I really need to learn more about sex,_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah, hah. It's totally normal."

Nodding again, Albus sized Lysander up and down. "Okay. Drop you pants."

Lysander bit his lip and started undoing his pants. "Demanding. I like it."

"Shut up." Albus said. But he couldn't help but smile.

Bending forward, catching Lysander in a sloppy kiss, Albus let his hands roam over his body. Lysander moaned into Albus' mouth. Their lips broke contact as Albus began kissing and licking down his neck.

"Want me to start?" Albus felt Lysander's heartbeat increase, only a little.

"Whenever you're ready." Lysander merely breathed with closed eyes.

Albus pulled down Lysander's boxers and got down on his knees. Pre-cum was already dripping from Lysander's throbbing erection. He took a deep breath before licking it off. Lysander's breath caught his throat, making Albus smile. He hesitated a second, but then he took Lysander into his mouth, licking and sucking.

The sounds Lysander were making made him feel amazing. He reached down and rubbed his own erection through the fabric of his trousers. Lysander's hips shot forward by accident, almost choking Albus. He could hear him mutter sorry. Albus took his hands hand shoved Lysander's hips to the wall before continuing. Taking even more of him in now.

Albus gave a low moan. It felt so good having Lysander in his mouth. Lysander groaned, making Albus feel a warm sensation in his own pants.

"Al? Al! I'm coming!" Lysander almost whispered.

Albus continued with his hand, jacking-off his friend. He stood up and began kissing his neck. Only a few seconds later, Lysander came all over the floor and Albus' hand.

Lysander were all out of breath. He gave Albus a smile. He smiled back before kissing him. "I'm sorry…" Lysander said, nodding towards Albus' hand full of cum.

Albus didn't seem affected by it. He dipped his tongue in the white stuff in his hand, looking thoughtful for a moment. A second later he looked up at Lysander, smirking. "Next time I think I'll at least finish with my mouth. Think I can get used to the taste." He said. He looked down. "Shit! I thought it was just something I imagined…"

Lysander frowned, not sure what Albus where talking about. He looked down too, where his eyes met a big, wet spot on Albus' pants. His eyebrows went up with amusement. "Did – did you… come in your pants?" He had to hold in a laugh.

Albus was slightly panicking. He didn't want Lysander to think of him as a total twat. "I – Not on purpose. It's your fault, you know! It just happened. All the sounds you were making. It was so hot, I was so turned on and–"

"AL!" Lysander exclaimed and kissed him to make him shut up. It worked. "It's okay. I don't care. In fact, I think it's kinda sweet."

"No, it's not okay! I can't go out like this. Just look at me!"

Lysander couldn't help but laugh at his despair. He kissed Albus once more. Then he pulled out his wand, waving in front of him. "Relax. We're wizards, aren't we? And I happen to know quite a few cleaning spells."

Albus calmed down a bit before rolling his eyes. "Don't brag."

"I'm not bragging. It's a statement."

"Yeah, bragging. That's what I said."

"You want me to clean you up or not?"

"Fine." Albus sounded defeated but with a little laugh.

All cleaned up, Albus and Lysander left the cupboard together. They started walking away, and as they rounded the first corner they saw James coming towards them.

"Hey Al, I need to talk to you." He said. Albus tried his best not to look like he had just been sucking off the guy next to him. Lysander tapped his shoulder.

"I have to go. See you later?" Albus nodded and watched as Lysander ran down the hall.

"So…" James caught his attention again. "You and Lysander then?"

Albus was surprised, to say the least. How could he possibly know? "What? No! Absolutely not."

James raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you two didn't just come out of the broom cupboard around the corner together?"

"No… We didn't." Albus said uncertain.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I happen to be in possession of a map–"

"A map?" Albus asked confused.

"Yes, a map. You know the one dad gave Teddy when he started Hogwarts." He said it in a calm and slow voice that made Albus somewhat terrified. Albus swallowed, clearly nervous.

"Yeah!" James continued. "And let me just say, people don't stand that close in a broom cupboard at Hogwarts unless something is happening. Especially when they're in there for more then half an hour." He winked at Albus and handed him a letter. "It's from mum and dad, give it to Lily when you're done with it."

"How do you know–"

"How long you were in there? I checked the Marauders Map half an hour ago. Saw you two but didn't think much about it. Checked it again five minutes ago to find you, and you were still there." He shrugged, smiling knowingly. Albus blushed deeply.

"See ya, little brother." James started walking away.

"James, wait." James turned with a questioning look on his face. "Don't tell mum and dad. Please?" Albus pleaded. James nodded and he left a small smile crossing his face.


End file.
